Sueño con recuerdos
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: España sueña con otra epoca, una mala en la cual esta prisionero de Inglatera ¿o quiza no sea tan mala?


_Le encanta el mar, él era una península, habia descubierto América y era uno de los imperios mas poderosos del mundo conocido, podía tener todo lo que quisiera si quería. Pero había algo que se le escapaba, algo que siempre le hacia caer y quedar mal y arrodillado ante él. Ese algo era Arthur Kirkland. Inglaterra. El imperio Británico. Y allí se encontraban de nuevo, frente a frente, en el mar, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, dos pares de esmeralda que se destilaban odio y orgullo pero también otra cosa que ninguno quería admitir delante del otro. Y entonces los barcos chocaron y empezó en caos. Los españoles se defendían como podían de los piratas británicos mientras Antonio se dedicaba a buscar al dueño de unas grandes cejas, esas con las que siempre se metía. _

_Lo encontró cerca de su camarote, esperándole con esa sonrisa torcida que le crispaban los nervios y a la vez que le encantaba…espera ¿Qué le encantaba? ¡No! Él odiaba a Arthur Kirkland y su estúpida sonrisa, no le encantaba, no, no. Y antes de que pudiera seguir negándose, el capitán rubio cruzo su acero con el de él. Espada contra hacha. Ibérico contra británico. Español contra ingles. Arthur contra Antonio._

_Empezaron la pelea con movientos tan elegantes que casi parecían que estaban bailando mas que luchando entre ellos hasta algunos de sus tripulaciones se pararon para contemplarlos. Pero los capitanes de ambos barcos acabaron en el camarote de Antonio dejando sin espectáculo a los demás aunque ni las naciones se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba su alrededor, cuando ese baile mortal empezaba todo lo demás carecía de importancia._

_El español dio un traspiés cayendo al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor por eso. El ingles sonrió victorioso, le encantaba ver al español tirado en el suelo. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse puso su espada contra su cuello sin perder la sonrisa._

_-Siempre acabas a mis pies, spaniard_

_-Cállate, inglesucho-gruño el español mirándolo fijamente sin miedo y manteniendo ese brillo de orgullo en su mirada que tanto odiaba el ingles._

_El rubio lo cogió de la casaca y lo lanzo encima de la cama del capitán. Era la cama de Antonio y pensó que seria divertido hacerlo suyo en su propia cama, aunque no tenia las cadenas, chasqueo la lengua porque no lo podía atar pero en seguida se le ocurriría algo. Le quito la casaca y le ato a la cama, sabia que algo le serviría_

_-Y ahora spaniard vas a hacer lo que mejor se te da rigth?_

-¡España!

El español dio un bote en su asiento cuando el alemán le grito. Que poco tacto podía tener el germano a la hora de despertar a las personas. El moreno se estiro como si estuviera en su casa y se froto los ojos sonriendo como si no le hubieran regañado hace unos segundos. Él solo dormía la siesta, ya habia dicho que no pusieran las reuniones a esa hora que él caía dormido ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! Paseo la vista por la sala y vio que el ingles lo miraba fijamente por alguna razón. No pudo mas que sonrojarse al acordarse del sueño, mas bien recuerdo, que habia tenido momentos antes y que sino hubiera sido por el alemán hubiera estado continuando en estos instantes.

Se movio un poco y noto como Madrid estaba alzada, seguramente por el sueño que habia tenido tan…tan…tan de aquella época pirata. Se levanto rápidamente del asiento y salio de la sala, tenia que ocuparse de su capital.

El ingles habia estado observándolo todo el rato mientras dormía, la verdad es que se veía lindo durmiendo, con ese cabello color chocolate revuelto y esa sonrisa bobalicona en los labios…¿Qué estaba pensando? Él no pensaba que el español fuera lindo ¡No! El español solo era un vago que siempre dormía en las reuniones y que le habia dado pena que el alemán despertara. Se extraño mucho cuando le miro con la cara roja como los tomates que tanto le gustaban comer y frunció el ceño cuando salio corriendo de la sala ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? ¿se encontraría bien? Sin decir nada se fue de la sala en busca del español

Antonio se encontraba en el cuarto de baño encerrado para que nadie entrara, lo que le faltaba era que entrara alguien y lo viera…¡Asi! Se quito los pantalones y los boxers justamente cuando alguien entraba en el baño. Maldijo en español a aquel que hubiera entrado y al ultimo en usar el baño que habia roto el seguro. Se intento esconder pero ya le había visto, aquel rubio de cejas grandes (y sexys aunque jamas lo admitiría) le miraba fijamente y enseguida bajo la mirada a Madrid.

-Vaya..

-¿Qué quieres decir con vaya?

-Que no sabia que tu capital estuviera _the party_

-C-Cállate ¡Anglocejon!

El inglés frunció el ceño y agarro la capital española haciendo que el otro soltara una queja que le dio igual al rubio. El español lo miro con la cara totalmente sonrojada preguntándose que haría el rubio. Este sin decir nada mas empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad y rapidez haciendo que el otro de ojos jade se le escaparan algunos jadeos que quería ahogar de todas las maneras, al ver que no podía hacer otra cosa junto sus labios con lo del ingles en un beso apasionado.

Y ahí empezaba de nuevo ese baile donde ambos conocían los pasos, un baile que era privado y que nadie mas conocía salvo ellos. Se habían odiado mucho pero también se habían llegado a amar hasta limites insospechados por ninguna otra nación ¿y quien sospecharía de esos dos? Si se llevaban a matar, si uno decía negro el otro decía blanco, era algo natural en las reuniones.

El español se dedicaba a besar, morder y lamer los labios del rubio mientras sin poder aguantarlo mas se corría en la mano del ingles tras unos minutos. El ingles aprovecho el propio semen del español para usarlo de lubricante y meter dos dedos en la entrada hispana haciendo que el moreno arqueara la espalda. Movio los dedos con rapidez para que le doliera menos cuando Londres entrara por la puerta de Alcalá.

Saco los dedos de su entrada momentos, se quito los pantalones y después se introdujo Londres de una estocada empezando a moverse con rapidez mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que salían de la boca del español mientras movia sus caderas para no tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Por fin el español se termino corriendo con un sonoro gemido que no dudaba que se habría oído en la sala de conferencias y poco después se vino el ingles dentro de él. Al salir Londres de su entrada, ambos se miraron sonrojados y sudorosos por el esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué estabas asi, _Spain?_

-T-tuve un sueño…mas bien un recuerdo

El ingles sonrió de lado al poderse imaginar que habia soñado el español. España solo rio suavemente al recordar la misma sonrisa torcida en los tiempos de piratas del ingles.

Habia cosas que no cambiaban

Y que ellos dos se siguieran uniendo a escondidas era una de ellas

-¿vienes a mi casa? He preparado scones

-mejor…llevo yo los dulces y tu has el té

-¿¡Tienes algo contra mi comida, _bastard?!_

-mira un tomate fusososo~


End file.
